Fête
by Yaminisa
Summary: AU!Différente histoire ayant comme couple principale AceXZoro. Le thème sont les fêtes(Noël, Halloween,Pâques, ect.). Première fanfic .Ace x Zoro Luffy x Nami. Anciennement la fanfic Festival!
1. Festival part 1

5 minutes avant que la cloche sonne, l'atmosphère est fébrile. Les élèves parle pour certains, cri pour d'autres sous le regard impuissant du professeur. En se vendredi, dernier période, les élèves sont pires qu'à l'accoutumer et la sortie d'un nouveau jeu vidéo populaire plus l'arriver du festival annuel ne sont rien pour aider.

Prit entre le bavardage incessant de Nami qui se fessait un film sur sa soirée au festival avec Luffy et celui inintéressant des garçons qui parlait du fameux jeu. Je ne pouvais que dessiner dans mon agenda ou écrire pour relâcher ma frustration. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime ce jeu, je vous le garantis. Ace a passé sa nuit à y jouer, donc j'avais eu droit à une courte nuit à me faire réveiller par des explosions ou Ace qui cri `Non` parce que les policiers le tuait. J'espère au moins que la soirée va bien se passer puisque nous aussi on allait à la fête, en plus Luffy va dormir chez Nami alors on va peut-être pouvoir s'amuser.

La cloche sonna enfin et après avoir réussi à passer les marches (3e étage) et remplir mon sac (voisin de cassier à mauvais caractère d'un côté et une fille qui se croit tout permis de l'autre) je me dirige vers le stationnement en face de l'école et attend Ace appuyez sur sa voiture sport rouge. Ça devrait prendre une dizaine de minutes puisque Marco et lui on tendance a énervé au maximum leur voisin de casier (petit défi personnel). 9 minutes plus tard, il est enfin arrivé.

-Salut, belle journée?

-Bah, ils m'énervaient comme toujours. Toi?

-Ouais!

On s'embrasse passionnément et certains en profite pour nous siffler, dans cette mini-société qu'est notre école, impossible d'être calme.


	2. Festival part 2

Comme j'ai oublier One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

On s'est embrasé jusqu'à ce que Nami et Luffy soit arrivés, puis ont est allés au festival.

-Bon, Luffy, Nami on se divise et on se rejoint ici à 11h d'accord?

-O.K. On y va Nami!

Je regard Luffy partir tout en tenant la main d'une Nami rouge. Je sens des bras musclés si familier m'entourer la taille et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Alors Zoro tu veux faire quoi? Maison hantées, la grande roue, les arcades, des kiosques avec des peluches ou de quoi de plus romantiques?

-Hum…Partout sauf les arcades. Donc, les kiosques, la maison hantée puis la grande roue pour finir.

-J'ai vraiment aimé ma soirée, Ace.

Il se contente de me sourire. On est maintenant assis dans une nacelle de la grande roue à 10h40 du soir on a rempli le coffre arrière de peluches (Perona va être heureuse) et fait toutes les maisons hantées. J'observe Ace et je remarque une certaine bosse à un certain endroit. Souriant je m'approche doucement de ses cuisses profitant du fait qu'il regardait en bas totalement absorbé. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois les feux d'artifices qui commencent, parfait.

-Hé, Ace! Tu voulais de quoi de plus romantique, non?

Je dis ça tout en défaisant sa ceinture, baissant son pantalon et son boxer. J'embrasse timidement son membre, puis décide à le prendre en bouche comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Encourager par ses gémissement, je continu ma tache jusqu'à sa jouissance.

-Euh, Zoro t'as avalé?! Tu ne le fait jamais.

-Fallait faire vite : on redescend. Je suis sûr que le gars aurait fait un drôle d'expression en nous voyant comme ça. En plus il faut y aller, il va bientôt être 11h alors on fini ça chez toi?

-Nuh…Euh…Oui!

Après être descendu de la grande roue et s'être rendu au point de rencontre on a eu le droit à un sermon de 5 minutes pour être arrivés 10 minutes en retards. Le trajet c'est plutôt bien passé, si on ormet Luffy et Nami qui s'embrassaient pas si gêné que ça sur la banquette (finalement elle se fessait pas des films).

-Ah, regard ça! Monsieur se permet! Vraiment, laisser une tache de ça sur mon banc arrière!

-Au pire, demande lui demain de laver ça et là on va se coucher.

L'idée lui a vraiment plu parce que le temps de le dire et Ace m'a sortit de la voiture, pris dans ses bras, puis monter jusqu'à sa chambre(en mode marié) toujours avec ce sourire pervers. Il me pose gentiment sur son lit.

-Hum…franchement il y a un petit de quoi que je n'aime pas!

-Et si tu y remédiais?

Il se penche sur moi frottant son corps sur mon érection me fessant gémir.

-Je sais c'est tes vêtements, tu ne voudrais pas les enlever pour moi, Zoro?

J'hoche lentement la tête commença avant de me faire arrêter eu après.

-T'es lent, j'aimerais apprécier la vue en vitesse normale pas au ralenti.

Il commence à me déshabiller remplaçant les endroits où ses mains avait frôlé par ses lèvres laissant des suçons sur tout mon torse recommençant ensuite avec mon pantalon.

-Même pas de boxer? Tu attendais vraiment que je te prenne. T'aurais voulu que je le fasse où? Dans la grande roue? Le tunnel de l'amour? Ou peut-être qu'un pervers comme toi aurais voulu que je laisse Nami conduire tandis que je te prendrais jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que tu sois capable de dire soit mon nom?

Il m'embrasse tandis que je sens un doigt s'enfoncer tranquillement en moi, me fessant gémir dans le baiser et crier son nom quand il passa de un à trois en même temps qu'il me masturbait.

-NH…AH…ACE…Je t'en supplie…AH! AH!P rends moi!

-Écarte un peu plus tes jambes.

J'exécute puis le sens me pénétrer lentement et me donne du temps pour m'habituer.

-Ah! Zoro! Tu es tellement serré et c'est…NH! Chaud!

D'un mouvement de hanche je lui indique que je suis prêt. Il commence d'abord lentement puis accélère frappant ma prostate à chaque fois.

-Plus…Plus fort, Ace!

J'ai de la difficulté à simplement pensé, les phrase que je dis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte sont plus rempli de gémissement que de mots. Mes hanches suivent le même rythme que les siens et de sa main. Il me dit des mots doux et je joui dans sa main tandis que lui vient en moi. Couché sur le côté, face à lui, je remarque son regard porté sur cette stupide console.

-Si tu fais ça, Ace, je jure que je te castre!

-Nan tu l'aime trop pour faire ça et puis je pourrais jouer en même temps que toi tu joue avec une autre " télécommande``.

Avec se regard et se sourire pervers il pose ma main sur l'autre " télécommande``en question. Finalement, je crois que je vais aimer ce jeu vidéo.

Est-ce que je devrais faire une suite? Si je fait la suite je crois que je vais renommer la fic fête . Si je le fait je vais faire toute les fête de par chez nous (Noël, St-Valentin, St-Patrick et même la St-Jean et bien sûr Halloween!) Vous en pensé quoi?


	3. Noël

One piece ne m'appartiens pas et bla bla bla!

Le 18 décembre

-Rappel-moi pourquoi t'es ici, déjà!

-Parce que je t'aime et aussi parce que Luffy a déjà acheter tout ces cadeaux de Noël.

Je l'observe faire une petite moue, essayant de m'empêche de rire : il faut tout de même rester fâché un peu après ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a réveiller à 6h du matin (en criant) mit dans la douche à moitié réveillé ( en plus j'ai tombé dans les marches) et brulé les omelettes qu'il a essayé de faire (1. Des omelettes peuvent vraiment être en feu? Apparemment oui. 2. Je sens que papa et Perona vont pas être content(on a pas ramassé)). Donc, on a fini par déjeuner au restaurant et aller faire du magasinage ensuite.

-Bon, on va où maintenant

-Euh… il faut encore le cadeau pour papa, Perona et le tien.

-Donc, l'armurerie 3e étage et le magasin de peluche rez-de-chaussée à l'opposé tu me prend pour ton esclave, hein?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles! Les 15 sacs que ta à trainer partout se sont les tiens pas les miens et puis t'en achète pour qui au juste?

-Marco, Luffy, Sabo, Nami, toi et moi! Pour Marco avant que tu te fasse des histoires et des crises de jalousie c'est pour un échange de cadeaux.

Moi, être jaloux c'est lui qui est possessif pas moi!

-oui, j'avais des raisons d'être possessif si tu aurais entendu se qu'ils disaient et vu commet ils te regardaient.

-Qui ça?

-Tu te souviens quand on commençais à sortir ensemble? Il y avait Enel (prof d'étique et culture (on parle des religion dans se cours la en France ou ailleurs est-ce que on l'a?) qui te lâchais pas! Il disait que si un jour vous étiez ensemble, seul, dans sa classe il te prendrais sur ton bureau comme ça tu t'en souviendras à chaque fois. Les élèves, eux, étaient aussi pires si ils te mataient pas dans les couloirs c'était dans les vestiaires ou quand tu prenais ta douche après le cour d'éducation physique! Même Marco, Luffy et Sanji te mataient! T'avais un fanclub!

-T'avais un fanclub? Oh! Ça veux dire que j'ai perdu de mon charme?

-Non, personnellement, je crois que tu en a plus qu'avant. Pour les fanclub, je suis aller «discuter» avec eux et on a trouver un terrain d'entente.

Donc si on ne serait pas rencontré pendant l'été on ne serait peut-être pas ensemble? Le destin fait bien les choses sinon on aurait jamais…puis…

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis!

Je déteste quand il dis ça! Ça me fais encore plus rougir et il me le fait remarquer et c'est comme ça au moins trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'il me dit : Si tu veux, je peux te donner une bonne raison de rougir. Puis on…

-Tu pense à moi pour être aussi rouge?

-Ton sourire pervers, tu peux te le met ou que je pense, futur pédophile!

- Tu vas être quasiment majeur toi aussi je compte pas ça comme de la pédophilie. 2. Tu vas t'en plaindre à qui? Imagine un peu : Ace m'a violer et j'ai vraiment apprécier il m'a fait jouir trois fois, même que je l'ai supplié de recommencer. Avoue que hier tu a vraiment aimé, pourtant sa fessait juste 4 jours que je t'avais pas toucher, je crois que la dernière fois que tu voulais autant avant même que je te touche c'était au festival, dans la grande roue.

-Ah! Fini les achats, enfin!

-Ace , c'est toi qui a fait duré les achats de 2 heurs de plus.

-Oui, mais je suis sûr que ça va valoir la peine.

Comment être rassurer quand il fait ce genre de sourire?

-Hé! T'as fait du ménage dans ta voiture? Y'a pas de pizza, de boissons ou de boxer sale pour une fois.

-Hum!

O.K. là il y a de quoi flipper. Ace est hygiénique dans sa voiture et il répond un hum affirmatif avec un sourire pervers qui a doublé. Tiens, il y a un sac que j'avis pas remarqué. Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'en sortir sans un mal au cul pour Noël! J'ai juste à l'assommer avec dans le pire des cas!

-Zoro? Je peux avoir mon cadeau en avance?

Pourquoi il se détache et me regard comme ça? On va faire un accident. Oh! On est dans un stationnements en plus il y a aucune autre voiture autour de la notre!

Attend! Ace + air pervers + stationnement – personne présente ( facultatif) + cadeau = Ah… Je crois que je sais où ça va.

-Euh… Ton cadeau est dans le coffre arrière!

-T'as juste à rabaissé le dossier du siège arrière du milieu.

Bon, je me suis peut-être juste fait un film, je vais peut-être pas me faire violer sur la banquette arrière…Ça marche pas ?!

«Clic»

Clic? Oh non…je me suis fait avoir.

-Ace?

-T'es tellement naïf, Zoro!

Il m'agrippe les poignets, me plaquant contre le siège tandis qu'il passe entre ceux d'en avant, montant le sac à côté de moi avec son autre main qui ne me retenait pas.

-Bébé, c'est toi que je veux! Excité au maximum, sur ma banquette arrière, menotté, qui me supplie de te prendre! Je t'imagine: les joues rougis par le plaisir, tu cris mon nom quand je vais t'avoir fait jouir pour la deuxième fois.

«Clic»

Je m'en suis même pas rendu conte! Il m'a menotté les bras derrière mon dos! C'est donc ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac…et il est où mon chandail?

-Dommage! Il va falloir que je t'enlève ton jean, il montrait si bien ton joli petit cul.

Il nous change de position m'asseyant sur ses cuises face a lui (en sous-vêtements), tandis qu'il se calle dans la banquette arrière, ses mains sur mes hanches et ses pouces dessinant des cercles sur ma peau.

-Zoro tu veux quoi? Une fellation, je te masturbe ou que je te prenne?

-Prends-moi!

Souriant, il défait rapidement sa ceinture, me soulevant pour pouvoir baisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il rentre d'abord un doigt en moi.

-Bébé, tu me fais trop envie! Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais grillé quelles que étapes.

Avant que j'ai pu réagir il avait enlever ses deux doigt (quand est-ce qu'il l'avait rajouté, ça je ne le sais pas) et me soulève.

-Ça pourrait faire un peu mal, mais rien que tu ne peut pas enduré.

Il me pénètre et commence directement. Caressant, mordant, léchant toute peau qu'il pouvais trouver finissant par me masturber. C'est tellement bon! Le sentir bouger en moi, sa main qui suivait le même rythme de ses hanches en plus des paroles de plus en plus perverse avec tout ça je ne peut pas résister! Je viens rapidement, salissant sa main et mon torse, me redressant d'un coup et j'aurais tombé si ça ne serait pas de son bras entourant ma taille. Ace, après quelles que coup plus frénétique, vient en moi.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Ace

Le 25 décembre

J'approche lentement de la chambre d'Ace. Sabo m'a fait entre en cachette contre la promesse de pas trop faire de bruit donc de fermé la porte cette fois-ci. Je passe la porte discrètement et la referme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il est tellement beau comme ça, couché sur le dos, son visage cacher par l'ombre de son chapeau, mais laissant voire clairement ce sourire pervers que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas si bien le confondait avec un innocent. Me mettant à quatre patte au-dessus de lui je l'embrase sur le nez.

-Zoro! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? C'est quoi ce manteau?

-Bien, c'est Noël alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te le donner ce soir.

Je l'agrippe le mettant au-dessus de moi, à côté de l'endroit où il était couché précédemment.

-Pour le manteau, tu peut l'enlever si tu veux et je te le conseil.

Il se dépêche de me l'enlever et bouton par bouton je vois son sourire grandir et une certaine bosse se crée.

-Bébé 1. Je t'aime surtout habiller en ça! 2. T'es super sexy!

En dessous il y avait une tenue sexy de Noël !

Prochain coup le jour de l'an ou un bonus de la rentré de Zoro!


End file.
